The Lonely Star
by Decepticon-silverstreak
Summary: The man in front of her held a deadly smirk and bright, red eyes reflected it. Her heart felt like someone shoved it into her throat. "Harry Potter The Girl Who Lived."


The grass was crisp beneath her beaten up sneakers, the air damp and humid with a upcoming rain shower. The sky was darkening, but the sun still shone strongly through the thick clouds. Yet despite the enjoyable summer haze, Harry felt lost. Everything seemed to have gone completely downhill after returning back to the Dursley's. She would never consider their home hers, for nothing had ever appealed to her a home. Homes were meant to be welcoming, a place where you could have three meals a day, do what you want, even have fun.

To her, it was a personal hell hole that she was tossed back into every summer. Harry would rather suffer the nastiest of punishments Snape would give her rather than be here, but not that she would ever admit that to him. Merlin forbid that the man should know that. Snape would bloody well take advantage of it.

Harry gave a small shudder as she reached the small meadow. It was actually well hidden despite being surrounded by people. It was in a area near a stream which lead to a main bridge. She often went there when feeling overwhelmed or simply trying to stay away from Dudley and his group. But this time she felt no relief or sense of peace being surrounded by the golden meadow or the sounds of the bubbling stream. Dread filled her in every sense, for the morning Daily Prophet had brought horrible news. It was still clutched tightly in her hand, paper crinkling as she read over it's contents again.

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN! MASS MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK PRIME SUSPECT**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**Last night, six high security prisoners were broken out of Azkaban. No word yet from the Aurors, but Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge assures that the only way they could have broken out was with the help of Sirius Black, who escaped a year previous and has been on the run from Aurors ever since... **

Skeeter continued blathering on, and Harry's stomach fell when she began reading the names of the prisoners.

**LIST OF ESCAPEES**

**Antonin Dolohov**

**Augustus Rookwood**

**Bellatrix LeStrange**

**Rodolphus LeStrange**

**Rabastan LeStrange**

**Avery Mulciber**

Harry knew very well who Bellatrix LeStrange was. One of Voldemort's top lieutenants and who was the one who tortured Neville's parents into permanent insanity with the Cruciatus Curse. The others were all well know supporters of Voldemort's, and she knew damn well that something was going on; something that Dumbledore and the rest wasn't telling her.

_This isn't fair. I should be able to know these things. Voldemort has been trying to eliminate me since I was a baby; I think that I know a thing or two _Harry thought bitterly, but there was nothing she really could do about it. All she could do was sit here at her stupid relative's house and hope for a scrap of news.

Sitting down by the gurgling stream, she dipped her hand in it, the water refreshingly cool against her skin. She dozed for a bit until a sibilant voice spoke from within the tall reeds surrounding her.

_"Foolish two leg. If the water breathers don't bite her, I will." _

_"And why would you want to bite me? I didn't do any harm." _Harry hissed softly back to the small snake that had found it's way to her, and with further study, Harry came to realize it was a Adder, the only poisonous snake in England. It's skin was a murky brownish-green with a zigzag pattern running down it's body.

_"A speaker? Snake has never seen or heard a two leg speaker. Snake was taught that all two leg speakers had died off." _It's voice gave Harry a familiar sense, though she just supposed it was the only thing she could actually speak to lately.

_"Do you not have a name?"_

_"Snake hunts and stays in Snake's den. Snake has no need for name." _

She was about ready to respond before a all too familiar voice shouted behind her. Harry groaned softly, annoyed at Dudley ruining another thing for her as the snake quickly slithered off.

"Oi freak! What're you hidin here for! Crying to yourself again!" Harry turned around as her whale of a cousin stomped over to her. The sky began to sprinkle, and the sun had finally disappeared along with her good mood. _Not now._

"Aren't you gonna tell me freak?"

"What do you want Dudley. Had enough of beating up ten year olds?" Despite Harry knowing that she should have kept her mouth shut, it did not prepare her for being shoved harshly into the water. She instinctively grabbed her wand, before it fell into the water, clutching the dark wood in her hand. Water filled her nose and Harry quickly jumped out of the water, clothes absolutely drenched.

But before Harry could rant in anger, her eyes flitted upwards toward the sky, eyes widening in terror as long streams of black smoke raced towards her.

"Dudley get behind me." Her voice cracked as she whipped her hand out, aiming at the growing closer Death Eaters.

"Don't tell me what to do Pot- what's that? Harry what fuck is that!?" Dudley's voice grew higher in terror, and Harry was in no better state. She shoved her cousin behind her as the figures finally touched down in the meadow. Smoke gave way to all familiar names from the morning Prophet and she felt pure, strong fear stab her as her scar burned. The man in front of her held a deadly smirk and bright, red eyes reflected it.

"Harry Potter."

_Voldemort._


End file.
